Follow Your Emotions
by Inori
Summary: 1x2 sappy goodness


I don't own Gundam Wing!!!!!!! Period!!!  
  
Follow Your Emotions  
  
  
Duo looked out his bedroom window at Quatre's mansion. He sighed as he watched the sunset, the sky was a mix of purple, pink, and blue. The blue reminded him of a certain someone's eyes. Duo found himself unraveling his braid. Soon, his chestnut hair fell in waves down his back. Just as he reached to grab his brush, there was a knock on the door.   
  
" Duo?" Heero opened the bedroom door.   
  
" Oi, Heero don't ya knock first?" Duo grinned, holding the brush.  
  
Heero seemed to be holding his breath back. He just stood there and stared at Duo, who was now running the brush through his wavy locks of hair.   
  
" I've never seen your hair down before," Heero finally managed to say as he shut the door and walked over to Duo. " It's nice,"  
  
" Wow, Heero you've always said that I should just chop it off or something, my braid I mean," Duo turned his head to Heero who was now beside him.  
  
" I change my mind. Anyway, we have a mission tomorrow. It's just you and me. It only takes two people. Wufei is off ' worshipping Nataku' and Trowa and Quatre wanted to go out together,"  
  
" Yatta Heero! We'll have some fun kicking some ass without them ne?" Duo watched Heero stare at his hair.  
  
" Hn," was all Heero said.  
  
" Heero will you brush my hair?" Duo noticed the object of Heero's attention and gave Heero sad, puppy dog eyes.  
  
" Omae o korosu," he said but Heero got up and took the brush from Duo's hand, and started to brush his hair. Duo shuddered with pleasure. He savored every stroke of the brush. It felt so… right. This what he had always dreamed of. Duo wished that Heero could do this every day from now on, he closed his eyes, appearing to be day-dreaming about something. Heero noticed Duo's content look from Duo's reflection on the window.  
  
" What are you so happy about" Heero stared at Duo's reflection.  
  
" Huh?! Oh, nothing Heero," Duo's face was suddenly full of panic, but he quickly wiped it off. Heero didn't miss it.  
  
" Duo…. What's wrong?" Heero's usual unemotional voice had a hint of concern in it.  
  
" Nothing…." Duo sighed. " that you would want to know," Duo mumbled.  
  
" What? Speak up," Heero stopped brushing Duo's hair. Cobalt eyes met violet ones.   
  
" Do you really want to know?" Duo asked, for the first time ever, Duo looked serious. Heero's eyes widened, afraid of what might come…Heero nodded.  
  
" Heero, are you lonely?" Duo began pacing the room nervously.  
  
" What do you mean? I have the four of you guys," Heero looked confused.  
  
" No baka! I mean, are you lonely… of love? I mean real love? Like love as in lovers?" Duo stopped his pacing and looked at the floor.  
  
" I have no one Duo. I have never felt love," Heero said in monotone. Duo winced at Heero's answer. " Have you ever loved anyone?"  
  
Duo's eyes widened. " Ummm… yeah, I love someone now, but that person doesn't know how I feel,"  
  
" Why don't you tell him?" Heero's heart ached. Duo has found a girl it seems. Shit. He liked Duo a lot. Maybe even loved him.  
  
" Because I'm afraid of the person's reaction. I'm afraid of being rejected. God Heero, you would understand if you were in my situation! I can't tell him how I feel! It would hurt so much If he rejected me," Duo sat down on his head, burying his head in his hands.  
  
" Duo, I think you should tell him," It took Heero a lot to say those words, he wanted Duo for himself. Duo's Gay?! It doesn't matter. Heero loved the way the baka always smiled, Heero loved Duo's violet eyes, his braid was one of his most appealing features, his humor, his personality, and how he seemed to be the life of the whole group. Heero sat down next to Duo.  
  
" Why?" Duo asked, looked up from his hands. God, Heero was hot, sexy, and cute. He was perfection. He would give anything for Heero. He wanted him so badly, but it seemed like he liked Relena. That bitch. Oi Heero if only you knew…..   
  
" The only way to live a good life is to follow your emotions," Heero said.  
  
Duo thought about what Heero said for a moment. " All Right," Duo took a deep breath and went for it. He brushed his lips against Heero's. Heero jerked back in surprise. " I knew it," Duo began to weep.  
  
" No! No, Duo…. I like you too," Heero gathered Duo's sobbing form into his arms and stroked his hair.  
  
" Wha- what? I thought you liked Relena," Duo sobbed.  
  
" Nah. Pacifists aren't my type," Heero smiled down on Duo.  
  
Duo looked up and smiled at Heero. " I love you Heero Yuy,"   
  
Heero smiled. It was the most beautiful thing Duo had ever seen. " I love you too,"  
  
  
  
~Owari~  



End file.
